


The Tears of a Clown

by Mailin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, lyric - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mailin/pseuds/Mailin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem that popped up in my head and demanded to be written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tears of a Clown

**The Tears of a Clown**

 

Welcome to the modern circus

The arena is everywhere

 

A fake smile to please the crowd

Everyone plays and everyone watches

Everyone performs for everybody

Knowing their smiles are as forced as mine

 

Performing like puppets on strings

Following unspoken rules

Not thinking, just obeying

Empty shells pretending to be full of life

Functioning so that the play can have its destined ending

Pleasing the unknown master dictating our movements

 

At home when no one is around to see

And the door closes

All around quietness, solitude - loneliness?

And nothing is left

Except

The Tears of a Clown

 

There is nothing more sad

Then

True emotion without anyone to notice and care

And nobody knows why

But no questions are asked

 

The show has to go one

The unknown master is never satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I read the title somewhere as a phrase without much context but it somehow got stuck in my head and started nagging at me. And over time more and more sentences attached themselves to it until this emerged. I don't really know where it came from.


End file.
